12 días para navidad 4
by vampirella McHany
Summary: jajaja ya estoy aquí un año más! se que el año pasado no lo terminé pero este año lo terminaré, lo juro!
1. dia 1

Holaaaaaaa aquí estoy un año más! y esta vez quiero muchos reviews! ya vísteis que el año pasado no lo terminé y si no tengo lo que quiero os váis a enterar bwajajaja

disclaimer: como odio las fiestas. que no, que es coña xxD

* * *

Estaban las tortugas, los Street Shark, y los motoratones de Marte en casa de April cuando aparecieron las spammers con los patos poderosos atados de pies y manos.

-y eso?-dijo Raph

-se querían librar del sorteo-dijo Pepper

-se siente-dijo Streex

-si-dijo Alegria-aquí se hecha a suertes en casa de quién celebramos la navidad y punto

-Así que quién es la mano inocente este año?-dijo Jab

-el rubito-dijo Vampi

Las chicas se la quedaron mirando.

-rubito dos-aclaró Vampi

Las chicas soltaron a Dive que se las quedó mirando.

-Vamos-le dijeron-gira la ruleta

Dive se dio la vuelta para ver una ruleta de cartón mal hecha dónde estaban todos por grupos "los ratones", "las tortugas", "los tiburones", "las spammers" y mal pegado "los patos".

-GIRA!-gritaron todos

Dive pegó un brinco del susto y le dio a la ruleta que aterrizó en "los patos".

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII –gritaron todos menos los "ganadores"

-pero si el año pasado ya os vinisteis!-se quejó Duke

-se siente-dijo Raph

-si-dijo Jesus- después de muchos años discutiendo decidimos que esto era lo más justo

-y hacerlo cada año uno?-preguntó Tanya

-no-dijo Pep-porque entonces cada año nos buscábamos una excusa para no hacerlo

-así no se sabe a quién le va a tocar y no hay tiempo para inventarse excusas-dijo Vinnie

-pues nada, a hacer las maletas-dijo Sam- yo organizaré los coches

-que?-dijo Sun- ni de coña, el año pasado pusiste a Pep y a Donnie en el mismo coche y a mi me dejaste sola aburrida como una ostra

-calla y no te quejes-dijo Wanda-que yo estuve con Vampi y con Jab que se la pasaron durmiendo todo el viaje, no veas como me lo pasé

-prefiero eso que una mesa coloquio sobre el bushido-dijo Yas

-prefiero eso que el reggaetón-dijo Leo

-yo no escucho reggaetón!-protestó Yas

-pues que era ese _chunda, chunda_?

-hablas igual que un carca-le dijo Raph

Las quejas y las discusiones iban subiendo de volumen.

-por suerte nosotros tenemos las motos-dijeron los ratones

-eso es contaminar el planeta para nada-dijo Vampi

Todos se la quedaron mirando con cara de WTF?

-Desde cuando te preocupa a ti el medioambiente?-dijo Streex

-Desde que vi lo que los residuos de las centrales hacían en cerebritos pequeñitos como los vuestros

Y empezó la pelea.

-Felices fiestas-dijo Wildwing con ironía

* * *

bwajajaja he empezado con tranquilidad pero ya veréis mañana! tenemos nuevos invitados muy especiales jajajaja os reto a que tratéis de adivinar qué serie voy a meter jajajjaja nos leemos

PD me acabo de enterar que el .docx no funciona aquí :P xxD


	2. dia 2

holaaaaa ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Gracias por los reviews! y los demás, a que demonios estáis esperando?! **Alegría**, si, ya pasó un año, yo tampoco me lo creo, he sobrevivido a otro año de universidad ToT **Mireia**, lo de los coches lo arreglamos en este cap xxD **Yas**, releete el cap porque creo que no me expliqué bien xxD

disclaimer:si no acabo el ff será por culpa de los mayas no mía xxD

* * *

-A ver!-gritó Vampi- este es el coche de los que se la van a pasar durmiendo, el que quiera hecharse un sueñecito que se suba

-Yo voy-dijo Jab

-Y yo-dijo April-últimamente estoy tan cansada que no puedo ni reñir a Casey

-Wow-dijo Danny-eso si es estar cansado

-Para coger este coche hay que estar tan bueno como yo-dijo Streex

-lo siento, tengo moto-dijo Vinnie

-no creo que fuera por tí el comentario-le dijo Throttle para vacilarle

-En todo caso iría por mi-dijo Modo poniendo pose de chulo-playa

Charlene se rió.

-Lo siento chicos, pero conociéndole ese dentudo sólo querrá compartir el coche con chicas

-pues iremos pep, donnie y yo-dijo Sun empujando a los dos al asiento de atrás y metiéndose ella en medio

-aún cabe alguien más!-gritó Streex decepcionado

-iré yo-dijo Ripster-Big Slumn, tu vete con Jab en el otro, vale?

Él asintió y se metió en el coche.

-Conduce con ciudado!-le advirtió

-espera!-dijo Danny-yo quería ir con mi hermana Vampi

-tarde-dijo Raph-tendrás que venir en la furgoneta con nosotros

-Bueno, ni tan mal

Y de un salto se metió en el coche.

-Jesus, Sam, venís?-dijo Leo

-No -dijo Yas- alguien tiene que vigilar que no nos den esquinazo en la autopista estos locos, iremos las tres en su todo-terreno

-pues quién falta?

-Ale, Reki-zen, Wanda, Mireia, Faby, Sigma y Pho.

-os multiplcáis cómo setas!-dijo Mickie

-no, es que Vampi no suele darnos más de una frase y por eso luego la gente ni se da cuenta-dijo Pho

-lo cual es totalmente injusto porque yo la he ayudado un montón con sus ffs- dijo Wanda

-si, bueno, las quejas a la autora-dijo Leo- es obvio que sois demasiadas para la Van así que tendréis que coger otro coche

-ok -dijeron todas las unísono

-y yo en que coche me meto?

Todos se quedaron mirando al hombre que acababa de formular la pregunta. Era un hombre de raza negra, y probablemente ya había pasado de los treinta. Su pelo era muy oscuro y estaba rapado como cuando te alistas en el ejército. Pero lo más raro era su ropa, todo cuero negro.

Ninguno supo qué decir hasta que Vampi salió disparada gritando:

-Jamás me cogerás con vida Blade, hijo de puta-dijo mientras desaparecía en las alcantarillas

-Blade?-dijeron todas- el cazavampiros?

-el mismo que viste y calza

-pero que haces tú aquí?

-cazar vampiros

Todas se miraron preocupadas.

-Creo que os acabo de joder las vacaciones

* * *

jajajaja es que ni os lo habéis olido! por lo que veo este ff va a tener mucha acción xxD por cierto, este es el Blade de los cómics y hasta de la primera peli o sea que no esperéis demasiadas chorraducas sentimentales y por cierto, quiero más reviews! jajaja nos leemos


End file.
